Tutor For What?
by hails123
Summary: Raya comes home to find a strnge person in her house. What she doesn't know is that this person will forever change her life.
1. Chapter 1

It was the end of your freshman year in high school. You were on your way home early because your parents called the school saying you needed to get home for something important.

"Hello? I'm home!" you yelled when you walked through the door.

"Honey come in here please" you heard my mom say.

You walked in the living room to find your mom, dad, little sister, and some weird looking guy. He had on what looked like a black dress and a hood, which was very weird considering it, was summer time.

"Umm ok did I do something I wasn't supposed to without me knowing about it?"

"No, but we did" your dad said.

"Can I know what it is?" you asked. At this point you were beginning to think they were escaped convicts and the weird guy was going to chop their head off.

"You might want to sit down" your mom looked like she had been crying.

"Ok mom you're starting to scare me" you said with a shaky voice whilst sitting down.

"Well ok we might want to start from the beginning. When you were born, you weren't born our daughter. Actually, we wanted a daughter, but at the time we weren't able to conceive a child so we called a friend of ours who had just had a baby girl but wanted to give her up. He came over here and said that one day he would come back for her. And, well, this is where we stand today" your dad explained.

"So I'm not your kid?"

"Sorry honey but no" your mom said and it looked like she was about to start crying again.

"Why couldn't you tell me this when I was like 5?" you asked on the verge of tears.

"We were asked not to"

"Why?"

"Because I said so" the weird guy suddenly said.

"And you would be?"

"Your father and next week you will be coming with me so you can begin your teaching"

"Teaching for what?"

"YOU NEVER TOLD HER WHAT SHE WAS!!" he roared at your parents.

"Well sir we didn't think it was right until you came to get her" your dad said cringing. You had never seen him so scared.

"Hmm I'll think about this but in the meantime why don't we go to your room so we can 

talk" your, apparently, father told you.

You led him up to your room. You had so many things going through your mind it felt like it might spin off. Why is he coming to get me now? and What exactly am I? all this ran through your head while you took a seat on your bed and he at your desk.

"So tell me about yourself. I would like to know who my daughter is" he told you.

"Well I would like to know who I am too but I guess we can't all know everything now can we" you said venomously.

"You're lucky you're my daughter or you would not be able to say that to me and live to tell the tale" he shot back.

"Well my bad then. Ok how about I tell you about me and then you tell me about yourself?" you suggested.

"Fair enough"

"Ok umm my name is Raya Alexandria Williams. As you can see I have brown hair and brown eyes. I will be 15 on June 18th. I just finished my freshman year at Sacramento High School. I was on the school soccer team and I usually surf on the weekends. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"I would ask what all those things were but I'm not interested in what muggles do"

"Okaay...how about you?"

"My name is Tom Riddle and from now on your last name will be Riddle as well. I am a wizard and you are too. You are a pureblood and as of now you are the most powerful witch of your age. Next week you will be going to one of my faithful follower's house so his son can tutor you so you can be in the correct year. You will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and you will be in 5th year. Are there any questions?"

You sat there with your mouth open. Never in your wildest dreams have you ever thought about witchcraft but it did sound really cool to you. But you did have a few questions.

"Where is this Hogwarts? What is a muggle? What is a pureblood? And what is-" you started asking but were cut off.

"All of those will be answered in due time my child but until then I suggest you pack everything in this room, which I assume is yours, so we can go to my manor. Do you have any formal wear?"

"I have like two dresses but they're not gowns or anything," you said starting to get curious.

"No no that will not due. When we get you settled I will send you shopping with some other girls your age and you will get at least 6 dresses. By the way we are one of the richest families in the wizarding world so I hope you find yourself comfortable," he said while getting up. "I will come get you tomorrow at noon. Everything must be ready for you to come so I advise you get started." With a loud pop he was gone.  


Well this ought to be interesting... you thought as you started to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

You were in the midst of packing when your mom came in. She looked scared for some reason but you didn't ask. You didn't want to bother her. She stood there in the doorway watching you pack.

"Do you need help with anything?" she asked after a little while.

"Well I have to be finished by noon tomorrow, so it'd be nice" you responded with a slight coldness in your voice.

"Honey, I really am sorry about the way things are" she started.

"Mom, I mean Clara, its fine but what I don't understand is why you all didn't tell me. Are you and Matt wizards too?" you inquired.

"Yes, or we wouldn't have been able to keep you. The thing about your father is that he has no tolerance for muggles, muggle-born, or half-blood."

"What is a muggle?"

"Muggles are non-magic people. You are a pure-blood which means both your mother and your father are a witch and wizard." She explained.

"Ok why does he hate those people who can't do magic, I mean all my friends are muggles."

"I don't know you would have to ask him, but in the meantime why don't we finish packing all of your stuff."

"I don't remember you having this much stuff in here" you heard her mumble. It made you laugh silently to yourself.

At around 11:00 that night you and Clara finished packing everything in your room. You were about to crawl into your poorly made bed (me: because the only things in your room are your bed and a change of clothes you would put the night-clothes and plain sheets, blanket, and pillow away when you woke up...sorry continue) when you heard something on your window. Since you didn't have any curtains up you immediately saw that it was some sort of bird. You went over to it and it had what appeared to be a couple letters attached to its leg. You opened the window and it flew in and landed on your bed. After closing the window, you made your way to the bird, turning on the overhead light on your way. As all you readers thought, it was a flamingo...ha ha just kidding...no really it was an owl. It hooted softly as you untied the letters. You've never seen someone send mail through a bird but hey if it works it works. One envelope bore a wax seal with an R on it; the other didn't really have a seal. You opened the one with the wax seal first.

My Dearest Daughter,

I hope this ruddy owl found its way to your room, though that's not the importance of this letter. I have decided that you will go shopping the day after you arrive here with three 

other girls. They are the daughters of a few other faithful families. Their names are Amara Zabini, Annaliese Marsh, and Patricia Carper. They will be delighted to accompany you in Diagon Alley. When you arrive here there will be a few things you are not accustomed to, however, please don't alarm yourself I wouldn't have it in my house if it could harm you. Well I should be going. I will see you tomorrow.

With much love,  
Your Father

You had to admit it was nice to actually know who you would be shopping with, even though you had no clue who these people were, if that makes sense. Another bright side to this was the fact that you would be treated like a princess. Evidently your father was very powerful and his name made people cringe, which was weird, but oh well it wasn't like you couldn't take care of yourself. At your school you were notorious for getting into fights without a scratch on you. Most of the girls you fought usually deserved it. Basically you didn't take any crap from anyone, and having your dad as who he is really helps with people not messing with you. After reading his letter, you started on the other one. It was really pretty, written in emerald green ink in a fancy script.

Dear Miss Riddle,

I heard your father was sending you a letter, so I asked him if he could mail this to you as well. You are probably wondering who I am, well I will be the one to be tutoring you in magic this summer. My name is Draco Malfoy. I look forward to your coming to my manor to study. I hope we can get to know each other. This is where I will leave you.

Draco Malfoy

Well that sounded very interesting. When you finally went to sleep it was around 12:30.

The next morning you woke up at 10:00. After taking your shower you got dressed and packed up your bed and night-clothes. When you went down to breakfast, it was very awkward...yea…awkward. At 11:45 you were waiting for your dad to come get you in the living room.

You looked at your mom and said mom "I'll miss you. I'll miss you too dad." And you gave both of them a hug and turned to your little sister. "You better be good little missy. And yes you can have my room." You said smothering her in a big hug. At 12 on the dot there was a pop and your dad appeared. "Wow neat trick" you muttered to yourself but he still heard you.

"You'll learn that in your 6th year. Now shall we get going, but first we must do something with all this and with that all of your things disappeared with the same pop you dad had. Now, shall we?" he said holding out his arm.

"Ok, bye Clara, Matt, and Steph. I'll miss you said waving." With yet another pop you felt like you were going through a teeny tiny tube. In a weird way it felt kind of cool. You appeared on the front step of a huge and beautiful mansion.

"Wow!" you said

"I hope you like it. Tomorrow you will go shopping, but in the meantime why don't you let the house elves show you to your room."

"The what?"


	3. Chapter 3

You looked down and saw this creepy looking thing starting to take your bags. It looked like a naked rat, well except for the dishcloth it was wearing. You were starting to get a little freaked out by this guy.

"Is something wrong miss?" it asked.

"Umm yeah kind of" you said looking at it a little apprehensive since you didn't expect it to talk.

"Can Lizzy get you anything miss?"

"Well you can call me Raya and I would like to go to my room if you don't mind showing me where it is"

"Yes Miss Raya" it said and started hobbling off with your bags. You felt sorry for the little creature but figured there was nothing you could do about it so u just followed it. It stopped at a door on the 2nd floor and opened it for you. When you walked in you gasped.

"This is my room?" you said completely shocked. You had never had any thing quite as expensive looking or nice as this was. You couldn't wait to see what the bathroom looked like. For some reason, being in a bathroom always calmed you and you really liked the nice looking bathrooms.

It was absolutely gorgeous. You left your room to go find your dad. You were looking all over the house looking at the different pictures that were talking to you. You actually struck up a conversation with one of the pictures. It was of an old guy whom told you he was your great great great grandfather. It was actually pretty funny, but you kept looking. this house is huge!! You finally found him in the living room getting ready to get off of the couch. He didn't see you yet, so you ran up to him jumping on him yelling.

"Thank you thank you thank you sooo much!!" you squealed. His first reaction was to pull out a stick but when he saw it was you he started hugging you back. It had been a long time since anyone had hugged him.

"Well I see that you like your room" he said letting out a little chuckle at your spontaneity.

"Actually, no. I don't like it"

"Oh"

"I love it!!" you said and he started smiling.

"Oh ha ha I get it. So do you like the house?"

"Oh yeah, it's gorgeous"

"I'm glad you like it. Well do you want to accompany me on a walk outside?"

"Sure"  
So you both started heading outside. You realized that he asked you on this walk so you could talk about some things.

"Um dad can I ask you something?"

"You just did" he said with a smirk. Oooh voldie has a sense of humor. but only with his daughter

"No I mean a serious one"

"Yes"

"Where is my mom?"

"I had a feeling that was going to come up soon. Ok, after you were born she died. She was working with me and we were fighting some other wizards and about three of them shot three different extremely dangerous hexes at her and they all hit her in her chest. I was furious, so I killed them and had to give you up. I was in no condition to be raising a baby so I gave you to my next trusted deatheaters. Now when you go to Hogwarts there might be some people who don't like you and that would have to do with me. You see everyone, except the deatheaters, think I'm evil and they are probably right, but don't let that affect you. They might say things but they won't do anything. Is there anything else you wanted to ask?"

It amazed you at how calm he was about this. You would have never thought that the man standing before you was a killer. You were however thoroughly and riotously pissed off at the people who killed your mom, but there wasn't anything you could do now.

"How many people have you killed?"

"Honestly, I don't even know"

"Oh ok"

"You're taking this pretty well considering you just found out your own father is a killer"

"Well I can't do anything about it now. What's done is done"

"True, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop"

"That's ok I just don't want to be involved"

"I would never involve you in something like that. intentionally." he looked down at you "it's 

about time for dinner and I'm expecting company. I'm also expecting you to be there since they are the most respected deatheater family. It is formal wear there are a couple of dresses in your room but not near enough which is why you are shopping tomorrow. Now go get ready. Be in the dining room at 7:00 sharp. I will not tolerate tardiness."

You looked at your watch and saw that it was 5:00. You had two hours, just enough time. You walked into your bathroom and turned on the water in the shower. You got all scrubbed and whatnot washing yourself with your favorite body wash and shampoo. You got out, wrapped a towel around you, and walked to your closet. You saw about three dresses in there and picked the green one since you saw a lot of green things in your house, and you wanted to match.

You laid your dress over your bed and went to get your underwear and bra. While dressed in only that you started working on your hair and makeup.

You looked over at your clock and saw you only had 15 minutes left. You were in the middle of pulling your dress on, when there was a knock at your door. Walking over to the door and pulling on your dress at the same time proved to be a very difficult challenge. You opened the door and fell flat on your face with the dress around your knees. You looked up and saw a very very hott guy standing there looking like he was about to start laughing but was trying to hold it in, which wasn't doing a very good job. He had bleached blonde hair that fell perfectly into his face. He was wearing black pants, black shirt, and a green tie, the same color green as your dress. oh look we match

"Well are you going to stand there or help me up?" you asked while trying to cover yourself.

"I would but I'm starting to like this view" he said with a sexy smirk.

"Oh just help me up"

"Oh alright" he help his hand out to you and you took it.

"Do you mind leaving so I can put my dress on? Wait, why did you come up here?"

Your father said I was to escort you to dinner. So I'll wait out here unless you need help getting it on or off" he said doing a little eyebrow thing.

"Umm ok and no thanks, I think I got it covered" you said shoving him out the door. You pulled it up but were having issues with the zipper. You guessed you could have that guy zip you up and proceeded to put on some silver heels. You were almost done and walked out the door. Cuz you weren't zipped

"Umm."

Yes?"

"Could you kind of maybe zip me up? I'm having some issues with that part" you asked blushing a little.

"I thought you had it covered?"

"Well obviously I don't can you please help me?"

"Fine" he zipped you up and left his fingers lingering there for a second. He stepped in front of you and held out his arm. You took it with a little smile.

"So who are you?" you inquired.

"I will be the person tutoring you this summer. My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy" he said holding out his free hand. You took it and said,

"Well Mr. Draco Malfoy I am Raya Riddle. It is a pleasure to meet you" and kissed your hand and replied,

"No, the pleasure is all mine" he said with a smile. By that time you had reached the dining room it was 6:55. yes!! I wasn't late Draco pulled your chair out for you and sat down next to you. Across from you was a blonde haired woman and an equally blonde haired man whom you guessed were Draco's parents. At the head of the table sat your father.

"Ahh Raya I assume you've already met Draco?"

"Yes sir"

"Well then these are Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy"

"It's nice to meet you both" you replied with a smile towards both of them.

"Well, my lord, she certainly is beautiful" Lucius said. You blushed and looked down when he said that. You were a little nervous and your hands started to shake a little. You felt someone put their hand on top of yours and you looked up at Draco. He looked at you and leaned over.

"It's okay, don't be so nervous around them" he whispered

"I can't help it. I get that way around people I just meet." You whispered back.

"You weren't when you met me"

"I was too busy trying to cover myself up"

"Ah good times good times" he said looking like he was reminiscing.

Dinner wasn't too bad, but you held Draco's hand the whole time. It was time for everyone to go now and you were all saying goodbye.

"I will be looking forward to next week" Draco said.

"I will too. I hope you didn't have too much of a bad time here"

"Ehh it was bearable" he said jokingly.

"Well it's good to know it wasn't bad at least"

"Yeah well I'll see you next week" he said and with that gave you a kiss on your cheek and left with his parents. well tonight was certainly fun. He is so hott. Wowies!!


	4. Chapter 4

After the Malfoys left, you dad turned to you. He had this grin on his face like something extraordinarily good just happened.

"Um yes dad?" you asked a little confused.

"What did you think of Draco?"

"He washow do I put thiswow! Dad he's hott!!" you replied with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Well it was a little warm in here wasn't it?" he said while loosening his tie.

"Ha ha no dad I didn't mean like that I meant he is the finest thing that ever walked this planet"

"Oh well that's a good thing right?"

"That's a very good thing"

"Ok well why don't you go ahead up to bed you have a full day tomorrow. I might even talk to Lucius about letting Draco go shopping with you, Annaliese, Patricia, and Amara. They all know each other because of their fathers, so I expect you to be good. I won't be here tomorrow morning because I have business to attend to, but they will all be over here at 11:00 for lunch, then you will all go to Diagon Alley."

"Okie doke dad" you said, gave him a hug goodnight, and went to bed.

You were so excited about tomorrow, it took forever to sleep. Luckily, you set the alarm on your cell phone for 9:00. It was early, but there people coming over, including Draco, and you wanted to look drop dead gorgeous.

You woke up and went to eat breakfast. The house-elves brought you eggs, bacon, and toast. You wanted to keep it simple and tell them to bring you the harder stuff later on. After eating, you went to take a shower and made your way over to the huge room that was called a closet. After looking through almost everything you owned, you found the perfectest of all perfect things. Your previous parents were well off so you had a very nice selection to choose from.

It was about 10:55 and you were just finishing up the last touches of your make-up when something comes flying out of your fireplace. You heard coughing and a groan then saw a head of blonde hair. It startled you so bad there was a big Nike swoosh up half your face. You looked back in the mirror and started laughing. Draco, who was the blonde coming out the fireplace, came up behind you with a look that clearly said "what the hell have you been smoking". That only made you laugh harder; you thought it was pretty funny.

"Umm ya so what's so funny?" you heard him ask. You turned your head so he could see 

and he started laughing as well. "Oh"

"Ya I'm a little bit of a klutz" you said while getting a washrag to clean your face. About two minutes later there was another thing flying out of your fireplace. You figured it was one of the other girls so it didn't scare you as much. After her there were two more ash puffs. They were all really pretty. The first one, who burst through, walked up to you and introduced herself.

"Hey, I'm Annaliese. You're Raya I guess?" she asked. She was a very interesting looking person. She had pink hair and a kind of masculinity about her face, but regardless she was pretty. She even had a nose ring and was a bit intimidating.

"Yep"

"cool this is Amara and Patricia" she said pointing to each in turn. The first one she pointed to had long brown wavy hair was also very pretty. She had a dazzling smile with big brown eyes. The other one had bleach blonde hair and gorgeous crystal blue eyes.

"I prefer to be called Pat" said the blonde, whom is now known as Pat.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Would you all like to go get something to eat?" you asked with a smile. You, Draco, Annaliese, Amara, and Pat went down to the kitchen.

"What would ya'll like to eat?" they all shrugged so you went up to a house-elf and asked for a large pepperoni pizza. "Does pizza sound good?"

"What's 'pizza'?" Draco asked.

"You haven't had pizza!!" you said very deeply surprised.

"Umm no?" Amara said with a weird look. "What is it?"

"Omg ya'll have to try it" you said.

"Ok" they all said. You then realized pizza must be a 'muggle' thing. The pizza came in about five more minutes and it was laid on the table all sliced up. Wow that was fast. Normally it's get it in thirty minutes or it's free. This definitely must not be free. You grabbed a slice and started eating it. Everyone looked at you with a blank expression then back down at the pizza.

"Well grab a slice and eat it" you said. Draco grabbed for a spatula thing to get it and put it on his plate. He then grabbed a fork and knife and was about to cut it up when you started laughing at him. "No you don't eat it like that. Pick it up and eat it with your hands" you said. Annaliese did what you said and ate a bite.

"Wow this is good!" she said.  


Amara tried a bite and said the same thing. Pat and Draco were still looking at it like it would turn around and start eating them.

"Guys eat" you and Anna (we'll call her Anna for short) said at the same time.

Draco picked his up and nibbled of a piece. Pat did the same thing. They looked at each other and back at you and Anna. They started taking bigger bites with grins plastered over their faces.

"I take it they like it" you said to Anna.

"Yeah it would seem so" she said back.

When everyone was full of pizza and about to burst out of their clothing you got up to go shopping so you could lose all those calories. You all went to the fireplace and looked at Draco.

"Umm are we traveling the same you did when you got here?" you asked nervously.

"ya it's called 'flooing'" he said "don't worry it's not that bad I'll go first and you can go next ok?"

"Mmk" he stepped in the fireplace grabbed some powder stuff, threw it down, and yelled "Diagon Alley". He was then consumed in green flames. You let out a little scream.

"It's ok he didn't blow-up" Pat said reassuringly.

"Uhh ok" you said. "So what do I do?"

"You step in there and grab a handful of floo powder, throw it down and yell very clearly Diagon Alley" Amara said. You did what she said and saw green flames come up and whip all around you. You felt like you were spinning and before you knew it you had fallen on top of Draco. He looked up at you with a smirk and you looked back at him.

"oh please" you said starting to push yourself off of him but then Anna came and fell on top of you and Draco. "Oof" was heard coming from three mouths. Then there was a "sorry" mumbled from the two people on top. And another puff of smoke left and frazzled Amara on top the three of you. Another round of "oofs" was heard and no body bothered trying to get up since Pat was on her way. Sure enough she fell on the four of you. (Wow I feel sorry for Draco kinda what with four girls on top of him. If you haven't guessed they're on the ground lying down with Draco on his back and everyone else on they're stomachs) Yet again "oof" was heard coming from five mouths. Pat got up muttering a sorry to Amara and helped her up. Amara did the same thing to Anna and so on and so forth. When all of you were finally up, you looked around for some stores that looked intriguing. You found one and grabbed everyone that you could and started dragging them over to it. When you got in the store, 

which was called Lillian's boutique, you started grabbing any dress that caught your eye. Immediately you rushed to the dressing rooms to try on the dresses. Next to you, you heard the other girls going into the dressing rooms as well. You walked out in a green number (the one in the slide show) to look at the wrap-around-mirrors. Draco was sitting on a bench holding all of your purses pulling of the bored look quite well. He looked at you and his jaw almost dropped. Evidently he liked the dress on you. Amara came out beside you in a royal purple gown that went to the floor and had a slit to the middle of her thigh. It was a halter type dress with sequins all over it. You looked each other up and down and smiled approvingly. Anna and Pat came out at the same time in the same exact dress. They looked at each other and started laughing. It was silver and strapless. There were pink flowers trailing down it in a diagonal line.

"Hmm I like your taste Pat" Anna said.

"Yeah, but it looks batter on me" pat replied while looking in the mirror.

"Nah, I don't think so, but whatever helps you sleep at night" Anna shot back in the same joking manner.

"Ok it's sexy on both of you lets try on more dresses" you said getting a little impatient.

You tried a lot more dresses, around 50, but only ended buying about 9. You just had to buy shoes and jewelry to go with each dress and by the time you guys were all done it was around 8:00 that night. You had so much fun that day. They were all really fun people to hang around with and you hoped you would be able to see more of them soon. Everyone went to your place to hang out a little more for a little while. Your dad was there when you got there. Once they walked through and saw him they immediately froze and looked really nervous. You, however, proceeded to give him a hug and he hugged you back. You looked back at your new friends and they looked a little taken aback. Here was the greatest, evilest wizard of all time and he was giving a hug to somebody. They had never seen anything like that before so they didn't quite know what to do.

"Hey dad is it ok if we hang out here for a little bit?" you asked putting on the puppy dog face.

"Yeah sure. Did all of you have fun?" he asked

"yes sir" they replied at the same time.

"Omg it was so fun. I have never tried on so much in my life!!" you said happily.

"Well that's good to hear" he said. He started to walk off, but you stopped him.

"um dad?"

"Yes?"  


"Is it alright if we kind of have a sleepover tonight?" you asked. You were having so much fun, you didn't want it to end, at least not until tomorrow.

"Yeah that's alright, just go in the lounge and tell the house-elves to bring whatever it is that you need" he said and walked off. You looked back at everyone and they looked shocked. Forget about him hugging someone, they were just about to sleep in his house. They all knew they were going to be allowed to since he was their parents' boss so they just owled them real fast to tell them what was going on and turned back to you. You picked up all your stuff and started walking to the lounge. The others didn't follow so you turned around.

"Well come on"


	5. Chapter 5

You all walked to the lounge after telling a house-elf to put your stuff away and to get a lot of big pillows and fluffy blankets. At this point in time you were all sitting on the couches of the very big lounge. It was so cool! It even had a kitchen and little dining area, which you thought was pretty cool. You decided that in order to have a proper sleepover, you would move the couches and coffee table aside so you all slept on the floor, instead of in the connecting bedroom. You could tell that this was going to be a new experience for the others since they had never been at a sleepover. It was even more awkward for Draco considering he was the only guy there. By now, the house-elves had brought everything you needed, well almost. You walked over to the little kitchen and looked through the cabinets and fridge to see what was in it. They were all empty. A piece of paper taped to the side of the fridge caught your eye. It read:

**IMPORTANT INSTRUCTIONS**  
To use this kitchen for food you must first think of what you want to eat. Next, you place your hand on the fridge handle and say it out loud while still visualizing it. Open the door and what you want should be there.

Well that sounded pretty easy. You thought of popcorn, a lot of sodas, a ton of candy, and any other junk food that came to mind. You can't have a sleepover without gaining tons of calories. You figured it would all go away if you guys had a pillow fight. You grabbed all the food, well as much as you could, and walked back in the room. The girls were getting everything set up on the floor while Draco just stood there looking like a stick in the mud. Everyone had changed into their pajamas except you, so you put the food down.  
"I'll be right back. I'm going to go change make yourselves at home." You went to your room and got dressed.

You have a big thing for monkeys when it came to pjs. You walked down to the lounge and found that they were pressing buttons on a DVD-player.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We're not sure. What is this?" Draco asked.

"A DVD-player. Do you want to watch one?" you said with a confused look. It took you a second to realize that they didn't know what muggle stuff was.

"Uhh okay?" Amara said unsure.

"Ok I'm going to put some random titles of movies in a bowl and someone'll pick one and we'll watch that." You said grabbing a pen, paper, and a bowl. You wrote some names down and told Draco to draw since he was the only guy after all.

"Um it says _Happy Feet_. What's that?" he asked looking back up at you.

"It's a really funny movie. It has penguins in it that are soo cute!!" you said while going to the cabinet that had all the DVDs in it. You were able to have all the muggle stuff you 

wanted because your dad wanted you to be happy. You grabbed the movie and put it in.

"Ok, everyone sit down" you said while sitting on one of the couches next to Draco. "Wait a second. Draco, do you want to invite a few other guys so that you're not the only one?"

"Um sure, your father won't mind will he?"

"Oh no it's alright"

"Ok let me go owl them real fast" he said and got up to go do what he said. He came back like two minutes later and said to Amara, "your brother's coming", and to everyone else, "and so is Nott and Adrian" that's Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and Adrian Pucey just to let you know

"Ugh you had to invite my brother?" Amara asked with a sickened expression on her face.

"Why what's wrong with him?" you asked. You didn't know any of these people and were kind of nervous on meeting someone one of your friends has issues with, even if it was her brother.

"Unless you live with him and is his twin, nothing" she said with a huff. You didn't know Amara had a twin and thought that was really cool because all the twins you knew were either really stuck-up or losers beyond belief. No offense to those of you who are twins but she doesn't know but like 5 sets She wasn't stuck-up at all and she definitely wasn't a loser. There was loud noise followed by coughing in one of the other rooms announcing the arrival of one of the guys. Draco went to find whoever it was and two other loud noises sounded while he was gone.

I'm guessing they're all here then this could be like a little party I hope they're cute

Draco walked back in with 3 other guys and from the looks of it they were all pretty cute. He sat back down next to you and one of the other guys sat on the other side of you. The other two sat on one of the other couches so it was you, Draco, and a guy on one couch; Amara, Anna, and Pat were on the floor surrounded by pillows; and the other two guys were on the other couch.

"Ok guys we were about to watch a movie you don't mind do you?" you asked and you knew they wouldn't since it was, after all, your house.

"Ya" they all said.

"Ok cool but um what are your names?" you asked looking around at them.

"Well I'm Adrian Pucey" said the guys sitting next to you. He looked like he was very very **VERY** muscular. He had dark brown hair and was tall. His eyes were kind of greenish. He was very hott!! He held his hand out for you to shake and you gladly took it with a big 

smile on your face.

"I'm Raya Riddle it's nice to meet you Adrian"

"I'm Theodore Nott" said one of the guys sitting on the other couch. He wasn't as hot as Adrian but he was definitely cute. He was less muscular and a little short. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. No, not like Draco more like a shaggy look going on with his hair. Along with that, he had a little goatee thing going on on his face. He, also, leaned over to shake your hand.

"Nice to meet you also, And I'm going to guess you're Blaise, Amara's brother?" you asked looking at the guy next to Theodore. He was pretty fine himself. He was very muscular also and had a kind of shaved head and brown hair and eyes. He looked like he preferred glam-wear like his sister does but not too much to where he looked gay.

"Ha yeah. If you've already heard of me then that must mean it was only bad things" he said looking at Amara while chuckling. You reached over to shake his hand.

"Well it's great to meet all of you. I guess now we have a little bit of a party going on. Shall we continue on with the movie?" you asked while pressing play.

You just absolutely love this movie. It's so funny with the cute baby penguins and everything. There were a couple parts that made you jump and grab onto one of the guys you were next to but other than that it was really fun. When it was over all of you were quoting it and laughing at it. You latched onto Draco and he looked at you weird.

"Hey what are you hugging me for?" Draco asked.

"He told me to" you said in a Latino accent.

"Hey get away" he said catching on.

"Oh you know you like it" you said in the same accent. Draco stood up on the couch and told everyone so be quiet because he heard something.

"Just a moment. I hear people wanting something...ME!!" he said while sticking his chest out. Adrian got up beside him, then Blaise and Theodore. They looked at each other then at us.

"Ladies please avert your eyes...'cause we've been known to hypnotize" they all said looking quite proud of them. Amara just out of know where started laughing hysterically and pointing at Blaise.

"Ha ha ha he can't hypnotize a stick ha ha ha" she said. By this point she was doubled over on the floor holding her stomach with tears coming out of her eyes. Since she was laughing so hard, you couldn't help but start laughing, which continued on until everyone was 

laughing.  
When everyone had calmed down, you were a little hungry. Sure you ate enough popcorn during the movie but now you wanted some real food.

"Anyone hungry?" you asked while getting up. They all said yes. You went to the kitchen and over to the fridge. "What for?"

"What is there?" someone asked.

"Just say anything and you got it"

"Oh...um...how abo-"

"Ok how about ya'll come over here and I'll tell you what to do" every one came to where you were. You showed them the instructions and they did them. When they all had their food you guys went and sat down on the couches/floor.

"Mmk...So uhh how do ya'll know my dad?" you asked looking for something to talk about.

"Well our mom's recent husband is a deatheater and so were a few of her last ones. So I guess we've known him a while" Amara said, speaking for Blaise as well.

"My mom, dad, aunt, and...Well actually almost all of my family is a deatheater, and they're pretty high up there too" Draco said.

"So basically all of your parents are deatheaters?" you asked looking at them all. Everyone just nodded their heads. "So do you guys plan on becoming one...wait a second...what exactly is a deatheater?" you asked and received a few open mouths and wide eyes.  
"You don't know what a deatheater is?" Pat asked.

"Uhh no not really"

"Well that's a first" Nott said.

"Care to elaborate on what it is?"

"Well it's basically a follower of your father. See he's a very powerful wizard, one of the most powerful there is" Anna explained.

"Oh...is that a good thing?"

"Well for us it is because it means he won't kill us, but for muggles and half-bloods and muggleborns, it's not so good" Adrian said.

"So my dad has killed people?" you asked with a horrified expression.

"Uh yeah his name is so feared that people cringe at the mention of it unless you say you-know-who. The name everybody knows him by is Voldemort" Blaise said. You figured they were taking turns on telling you this stuff since you've now heard something from each of them.

"Oh...well that's comforting" you said sarcastically.

"Yeah...but at least you don't have anything to worry about. At school you'll probably have a different last name so nobody knows that you're the Dark Lord's daughter" Draco said.

"Ok well this is kind of too serious let's do something else" you suggested.

"How about we...play a game" Anna said.

"What kind of game?" Draco asked her.

"Something none of have played in a really long time like hide-and-seek"

"Ok sounds fun to me but let's make this a little more interesting" he said with a devious glint in his eyes.

"Um ok go for it"

"Let's do teams. Girls against boys. Girls hide, boys seek and vice versa. Whoever wins best...let's say...three out of four wins something"

"Ok if girls win then you guys have to...um let's discuss this first"

So you girls got in a huddle and the guys did the same. You both discussed what to get out of it and came to a conclusion.I hope the guys' isn't too bad...it's probably something perverted

"Ok we'll go first" Nott said.

"If we win then you girls have to do what we say for the rest of the night and day in bikinis" Draco said.

well it's not that bad...

"Ok fine but if we win...pause for dramatic effect...ya'll have to streak through my house" you said and knew yall's topped theirs.

"Ok fine but it's your fault if we get caught by your dad" Adrian said.

"Trust me you'll be fine I think I'm going to tell him what's going on so he doesn't freak out. I'll be right back" you said while getting up to go tell him. It takes you a few minutes to find 

him since your house is pretty big, but you find him eventually.

"Hey dad I have something I need to tell you so we don't get in trouble"

"What is it?"

"Ok well we're playing a game of hide-and-seek and its girls against boys. And if the guys win then we have to do what they say for the rest of the night and tomorrow. If we win then they have to go streaking through the house" an idea just hit you to make this even funnier "and can you do us a favor?"

"Uhh ok"

"If we win and they are streaking can you catch one or two of them and act like they're in trouble?"

"Ha ha ya sure. I see you're your mother's child"

"Ha thanks dad" you said giving him a hug. You skipped all the way back to the room.

You came in with a huge smile on your face.

"What are you so happy about?" Draco asked.

"Oh you'll see" you said grinning mischievously. "So, who's ready to play?"

The girls went to go count to 100 while the guys went to hide.

"98, 99, 100!! READY OR NOT HERE WE COME!!" ya'll yell. This was going to be a little hard since your house is huge. Nonetheless, you still look. The first person you guys found was Blaise, he was hiding in a cabinet above the sink in the kitchen. How he got up there just befuddles your mind. Next you found Nott, who was hiding behind a plant that waaay too skinny to hide his body. You guys then found Adrian when you turned around. He had been following you the whole time! Draco was the hardest to find maybe because you didn't find him at all.

"BASE!!" you hear being yelled from the lounge.

"Damn I guess the guys won this one" you said trudging back upstairs to find a gloating Draco. It was their turn to count and you to hide, so ya'll go to find a hiding spot. You go in your room and remember your dad showed you what was called and "Invisibility Cloak". He left it in your closet; you quickly grabbed it, and went to find the others.

"PST...guys come here I have an idea" you said "come here and get under this. When they leave we'll go in and wait a while then scream base ok?"

"Got it"

Everyone got under and waited by the door for the boys to come out. You heard them say 100 and the door opened showing 4 determined boys. They went in separate directions. You guys walked in there, took the cloak off, and sat on the couches to watch TV. About 30 minutes later you had forgotten about the game you were playing when you realized the guys weren't there.

"Hey where are the guys?"

"I don't know. I think they're looking for us..."

"Oh...oh wait!! We forgot them!"

"Oh ya on a count of 3.1...2...3!!"

"BASE!!" you four yelled. You could hear them running up the stairs. About 2 seconds later they burst through the door completely out of breath.

"Wha...how...whe..." they couldn't exactly say much.

"Ha ha we're just that good" you said while sitting on the cloak. "It's your turn to hide now." So you repeated the process and went to find them. Adrian was hiding in the bathtub; Nott was somehow under a really low coffee table; Blaise was in the exercise room hiding behind a treadmill; and Draco was nowhere to be seen...again. All four of you teamed up and caught him like 15 feet away from the lounge. You hightailed it and he almost had his hand on the doorknob but you tackled him to the floor.

"Gotcha!"

"Damn, ok so we're tied but now you guys have to hide"

"Ok let me just get something to drink" you said and walked into the lounge, grabbed your cloak, and grabbed eight bottles of water. "Here you go" you said and passed out the water.

"Ok go"

"K"

You guys went to your room to put the cloak on again and waited like you did last time. Except this time you didn't wait 30 minutes. About 10 minutes later you all yelled "BASE!!" and the boys came running...again.

"Damn! We lost! To girls too!" Nott said. He looked at the other guys and they looked back at each other not believing what they were about to do.

"Come on guys off with the clothes" Anna said with a big grin spread on her face. "Oh yeah did we for get to mention that we're following you...with a few cameras?" she said evilly.

"No it must have slipped your mind" Draco said through gritted teeth.

Slowly but surely they started taking off their clothes. First the shoes and socks, then the shirts, then came the pants. They looked at us, each a little shade of pink. The started to pull their boxers down, but not before they turned around. Those, too, hit the floor.

"What a cute ass you have Adrian" you said looking at him. He turned a very pretty pink that would've looked great as paint on your walls.

"Ha...uh...thanks" he said trying to cover up his frontwards area. You saw that all of the guys worked out really well because they each had very toned muscles. thank you for sports they sadly tried to cover themselves up.

"Ok on 3 go running where ever but make sure it's everywhere. Got it?" they shook their heads.

"ok1...2...3...go go go!!"

And off they went. It was actually pretty funny. You had 4 really hot guys in your house running around naked. Each of the girls tracked one of the boys. Amara got Nott; Anna got Draco; Pat got Blaise; and you got Adrian. You thought this was funny. You were running behind him laughing your head off. In your hand was a video camera that he didn't know about. He just thought it was a regular camera. You turned it on and started taping. You ran up past him and in front of him while jogging backwards. This was priceless. You started to notice that ya'll were about to pass your dad's office. You started laughing louder so he could hear you and sure enough it worked because he came out right as you ran by pretending to be looking at some papers.

"Oh shit!" Adrian muttered and tried to run faster but you were in his way.

"Oh hello Adrian. How are your parents?" your dad asked while it was obvious he was trying not to laugh.

"Oh they're um fine" he said turning that pretty shade of pink again. You however were silently laughing while watching it all through the little screen on your camera.

"Well that's good. Are they going to be coming over Saturday for the ball I'm having?" ball? What ball?

"Um I think so" he said looking suddenly pale.

"Oh ok then. Are you alright? You look unhealthily pale."

"Oh um...no sir I'm fine" just then Blaise and Draco came running by coming from opposite directions. This just got better and better.

"Oh Blaise, Draco, are your parents coming to my ball Saturday?"

"Damnit" you heard Draco mutter. Anna and Pat came up behind you to watch what was going on. They tried their hardest to not laugh and occasionally squeaked. "Oh um yes sir I believe they are" he said trying to act casual.

"Yes sir" Blaise muttered.

"Ok that's good. Say, you haven't seen Theodore have you?" as if on cue he came running with Amara hot on his tail with a camera snapping pictures. He immediately skidded to a stop and almost ran into you. That would've been awkward since he's not wearing anything. "Oh there you are Theodore"

"Hello sir"

"You're coming to my ball right?"

"Yes sir"

"Splendid, well since all of you guys are here then I hope you wouldn't mind taking a group picture together. We can hang it up as a banner in the ballroom. Ok everyone scoot closer" we all scooted closer...well as close as we were willing to get to each other. Each of the guys was considerably pale and looked like they were going to puke everywhere. Dad conjured up a camera and took a picture of us. "Wonderful. Well I hope you have fun tonight." He says and goes back into his office.

"Man, your dad really is evil" Nott said.

"Nah I made him do that" you said with a grin plastered on your face. You and the other girls started laughing uncontrollably. "But you haven't made through the entire house so I suggest you get moving"  
Everyone took off again and you continued chasing after Adrian.

"Hey Raya I was wondering something" he asked you while looking at the camera.

"Mmk what's that?"

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

"Sure but on one condition..."

"Hm?"

You have to have clothes"

"Ha ha don't worry I will" you guys were about to go into the pool room when Draco came up behind you. Anna was still taking pictures of everything. He took the video camera out of your hand and handed it to Adrian. He picked you up.

"Um hey Draco? What are you doing?" you asked while in mid-air.

"You'll see" and with that he threw you in the pool completely soaking you. You came back up and you were not a happy camper.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For making your dad do that"

"Oh...well get me out of here!!" you screamed. He took your hand and lifted you out easily. When you were out you gave the meanest glare you could muster to him and Adrian who taped it all. Now that you were soaked and Adrian had finally gone through your house, you two were now chillin' out in the lounge again waiting for the others. Yes, he has clothes now. When everyone came in and put clothes on Pat, Draco, and Amara went in a corner talking quietly. They came back over after about 10 minutes.

"What are you guys up to?" Anna asked.

"Nothing" Draco said **trying **to look innocent.

"Mhm ok whatever" by this point it was close to three in the morning and you were starting to get a little tired. You leaned over onto Adrian and were about to fall asleep, not paying attention to what was going on around you. You heard a scream and sat up straight. Finding the source of the noise made you start laughing. Evidently Anna, Blaise, and Nott went to go swimming since they were in their suits. The only difference from a normal bikini and what she looked like was the fact that she was completely orange.

"What the hell was that for?" she screamed at Pat, Amara, and Draco, who all looked guilty.  
"Eh we got bored" Amara answered.

"Ha ha ha what did ya'll do?" you asked while laughing.

"Well she was lying out under the sun lamp and fell asleep. We went over there and painted her orange. When she woke up she happened to walk past a mirror and well here we are now." Pat said being a bit vague on the details, but it still explained what happened somewhat.

"Oh...does it come off?"

"Ya it will once she takes a shower" Pat said and you could see a little orange blur head to 

the bathrooms out of the corner of your eye. "But at least we took a few pictures" she added passing them around. It was hilarious. There were a few of them painting her and like three of her just being a sleeping orange person.

"Ok well I'm going to sleep night night" you said and cuddled back into Adrian. Soon after everyone else went to sleep after very happy with what happened tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning when you woke up you found yourself in a very interesting position concerning a certain Adrian Pucey. At the moment you two were on one of the couches with you lying completely on top of him. From a passerby's point of view it would've looked as though you two just got done doing an activity that would be best saved for the bedroom. But hey you can't help how you sleep right?

_Well this awkward_

**What's awkward?**

_And you are??_ The voice in your head sounded familiar, but you couldn't quite place it.

**Umm...Kristen...you know best friend back home...I can't believe you forgot me already.** You could just imagine the look on your best friend's face. She was your most amazing friend back home and somehow you two shared this weird bond where you can speak into each other's minds. It was pretty cool a lot of mutual friends and teachers wondered how you were always close.

_OMG Kristen I am so sorry!! I just got caught up in all that's been going on here_

**It's ok I would too if I was on top of an unbelievably gorgeous guy** You could hear her giggle and felt her forcing you to look at all his features. **sighwow I so wish I was there. Who else is in the room with you?** She moved your head to look at the rest of your new friends and as you looked at someone you said/thought their name. oh ya with the whole telepathy thing you can each control the other's body and such like seeing through their eyes and seeing memories **Well the girls are definitely pretty enough to compensate for me...at least a little while. The guys are all pretty hott if I do say so myself. Did you have a party last night?**

_Ha ha ya they are hott huh? And yes we did kind of have a little bit of a party_ You showed what went on last night. She started laughing.

**Ha ha ha well I have to go mom's wanting me for dinner** remember the time change

_Ok talk to you later._ And you guys stopped talking.

You looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:00 in the morning. You groaned and accidentally slammed you head back onto Adrian's sleeping chest a little too hard. He woke up with an "oomph". You looked up at him and started smiling.

"Well good morning to you too" he said with a smile as well. You just laid there looking at him. "Um are you going to let me up or stay on top of me because either way it doesn't bother me?"

"oh ya sorry" you mumbled while getting off of him.

However, you didn't get off as smoothly as you had planned. On your foot's way down it seemed to have gotten itself tangled up in the blankets and you tripped and landed on top of Draco. He made the same sound Adrian did and looked down at you. When it registered that there was a pretty girl on top of him he flipped you over to where he was sitting on top of you. He looked down at you again and an awkward silence had filled the room. By now everyone else had woken up and you were looking around the room at them. You brought 

your right hand to the top of your left and moved your thumbs in alternating circles.

"Awkward turtle..." you said with an embarrassed smile. Draco looked at you and started laughing. He rolled off you and stood up to stretch. When he was done he held his hand out and you took it, but when he pulled you up your noses ended up touching. You looked into his eyes and found yourself lost. ha ha I think I just made up an oxymoron... He looked back into yours and time just stopped. He closed the little bit of space between your mouths and replaced air with his lips. It took a second for everything to click and when it did it felt like you were floating. You responded and moved your lips with his. Always wanting to be the dominate kisser you slid your tongue into his mouth and he soon found yours and massaged it gently.

_Wow he's a great kisser_

He pulled apart first leaving you there with your eyes still closed. Not feeling his lips on yours brought you back to reality.

"Well then...that was...wow..."you said still trying to comprehend what just took place.

Everyone in the room had frozen in place. Adrian in particular didn't look too happy. Theo I like Theo instead of Nott...for some reason I feel weird when I call someone by their last names...except one of my guy friends...I don't think I even know his real name...oh right sorry had a pillow in his hands since he was about to put it up. Amara was in mid-stretch; Blaise was half-way to the bathroom; Anna had a fork in her mouth from eating some pancakes; Pat, however, just rolled over in her sleep completely oblivious to what was going on.

_Uhh Kristen? What do I do??_

**Um...** before she could say anything there was a knock at the door.

You got out of Draco's arms and answered the door.

It was your dad. He walked in and noticed everyone still in pjs and just waking up (well mostly everyone).

"Good morning everyone" he said with a slight coldness to his voice. "I trust everyone slept well?"

"Yes sir" came out of everyone's mouth.

"Good. Well lunch is ready. Get dressed and come to the dining room." He said and left.

"Well so much for these pancakes" Anna said frowning at her plate.

A groan was heard from a lower part of the room as Pat slowly woke up stretching on the way. She looked up at everyone's shocked faces and got a confused one of her own.

"What happened?"


	7. Chapter 7

You looked at her and started laughing. For some weird reason you found this slightly humorous. Maybe it was the look on everyone's face. Or maybe it was the look of confusion on Pat's at the look on everyone's faces. Either way you were standing there in the middle of the room laughing like a maniac. This, of course, earned a few looks of your own. Slowly Pat started laughing with you mainly because when someone laughs at seemingly nothing she finds it slightly humorous as well. You cautiously looked up at everyone's face and slowed down the laughing.

"Ha...ha...ha...ha ha...ha...ok so let's go to lunch...ha" you said leading the way to go get dressed. By the way you say that exactly as it's written

When you were done you went back to the lounge and waited for the other people. Walking in there you noticed that only Theo was in there chillin' out on the couch. You sat next to him and waited. He was looking at you out the corner of his eye. You could tell he wanted to tell or ask you something.

"So...are you excited about the ball?"

"Eh I've never been to one so I'm kind of nervous"

"I see well they really aren't that bad. You get to dress up and dance the night away"

"Well that part is what I am excited about. I can't wait to dance. Is Aiden any good at dancing?"

"From what I've seen, yes. Why? Are you going with him?"

"Ha ha ya I am. He asked me while you guys were running through the house yesterday"

"Oh...you know Draco wanted to ask you?"

"Um no, I didn't. Does he like me or something?"

"Well judging by that kiss earlier I'd say or something" his eyebrows raised to about the middle of his forehead.

"Ohh...hm well I wish he'd asked me first, but I like Aiden also. You know this would be a lot easier if you guys weren't so hott" you made a fake pouty face.

"Well...I don't think I can help you there, but" he was cut off by Aiden and Blaise coming in the room.

"Help her with what?" Aiden asked.

"With...what dress I'm going to wear to the ball. He was the only one in here so I thought I'd ask for his opinion but he's not very good with girly stuff, surprisingly" you said quickly thinking up a lie.

_oh ya good save_ you heard in your head

**I would like to see you come up with something better**

_eh maybe some other time_  


**I'll hold you to it**

_you do that_

"Oh ok" he said looking a little confuzzeled. Am I the only one who absolutely loves that word??

Just then Pat, Anna, Amara, and Draco all walked in the room ready to go eat. Anna was complaining about not being able to eat her pancakes.

"Do you think they'll serve me some?" she asked with a hopeful look on her face while you all walked downstairs.

"You can ask but I'm not guaranteeing anything" you said looking in her general direction but catching eyes with Draco.

"Hmph" she said crossing her arms.

You reached the porch thing your dad wanted to eat lunch at and found him not there. You all took your seats and waited impatiently for the food knowing that you couldn't eat until ol' daddio came out. When the French doors opened instead of seeing your dad a servant walked out and cam to whisper in your ear.

"Your father said to continue without him" he stood up straight after you nodded to him and asked everyone what they wanted to eat. Immediately you heard Anna shout out.

"PANCAKES!! Please can I have some pancakes?!" she asked looking like she was ready to beg.

_I guess she likes her pancakes..._

**I guess so**

You tried to stifle your giggling as everyone ordered including yourself. When the servant left was when everything busted loose. You almost fell out of your chair laughing so hard. You, again, earned some weird look from your friends. Five minutes later the food was brought out and Anna let out a scream of relief. When everyone was half-way through the doors opened again and to you complete surprise Kristen walked through them. You screamed and ran to hug her and introduced to all your friends.

"So I see you got your pancakes Anna" she said with a smile on her face.

Anna just looked up at her like she was in heaven.


	8. Chapter 8

You honestly did not expect Kristen to walk through that door and neither did anyone else. After she made her comment about the pancakes Anna was overly enjoying, everyone just stared at her like she was crazy. A thought that was running through everyone's head was how she knew that. She sat down and started talking to everyone. You maybe forgot to mention that she won 'Most Talkative' out of your grade in school.

"So Kristen, how do you know Raya's dad?" Blaise asked.

"I'm actually not sure. My mom and dad said that I was going away for this summer to a camp of some sort, but when they were about to leave at this fireplace they said it wasn't camp but for their boss to do something with me or to me I'm not sure I kind of tuned out wondering why I was a t a fireplace. Then they shoved me in it and through powder at me and yelled something. It was frikin weird as I don't know what man. I saw green flames engulf me and thought I was going to die. Then I ended up here." She turned to you. "Did you know you have huge rats? You might want to get an exterminator. I had this cousin in Brooklyn who had rats at her apartment and they were almost as big. Her's didn't talk to me though. They didn't try to take my stuff either come to think of it."

Everyone started laughing at her since she said all this in one breathe. She looked at all of you like you're crazy and you calmed down enough to explain what exactly happened to her and what those 'huge rats' are.

"Ok Kristen, first off those 'huge rats' are called house elves. And second, the fireplace? You got here by Floo powder. It's how wizards and witches travel when they don't use brooms or can't apparate."

She looked at you like you had two heads. While she was trying to take all of this is who should pop out of thin air but a house elf. She screamed and ran into the house. The elf thought it did something wrong and started mumbling cruel things to do to itself. You ran after her trying to find her. You looked in your dad's office and found her there sitting at his desk while he was talking to her. He looked up to see you and told you to come in, close the door, and sit down.

"You might be wondering why you are here Kristen"

"Oh I'd say maybe just a smidgen"

"Well you have been arranged to marry my son."

**His what?**

"I thought I was your only kid" you said looking very confused.

"No I have a son and he was living with his mother until those damned _Order_ people interfered with my plans. Enough of that now. At the ball Saturday, along with announcing Raya as my daughter, we will also be announcing your engagement, Kristen." He said looking at each of you in turn.

"So...when do I get to meet my alleged fiancé?" she asked getting a little curious.

"Right now as a matter of fact" and after saying that a door to the side opened and a gorgeous boy walked through. He looked to be about your age. And it really was a good thing he's your brother or you would've ravished him right then and there. After thinking 

that you decided no to ever again because you just checked out your brother. Ick! Out of the corner of your eye you saw Kristen look like she was about to pass out.

"Kristen this is my son, Xander. Xander, Kristen." Kristen stood up slowly walking towards him looking like she was in a trance. He was almost a foot taller than her and looked down at her.

Taking her hand and kissing it he said, "So I hear we're getting married"

"Yeah...it must be some rumor flying around." She said regaining her wit.

"Hm well that's fine by me. What about you?" he said/asked while looking her up and down.

"Oh I think I can survive." She replied looking him up and down as well.

He looked over at you and gave you a small smile.

"Hey there little sis'" he said walking towards you and engulfing you in a huge bear hug.

"Hey...um...really big bro'" you said but it was muffled by his massive chest. Evidently he heard you and started laughing.

Your dad cleared his throat. "You may be excused now"

You and Kristen hooked arms with Xander and walked out to where everyone else was. They looked up and you saw the girls eyeing Xander like you did and they guys looking at him as if he was repulsive.

"Hey guys this is my really big bro', Xander, who is engaged to Kristen."

"Ya so hands off you three." Kristen added.

The guys' looks softened, mainly Aiden's and Draco's since the other two like you as a sister. And the girls' looks hardened, but only as a joke. You introduced everyone and sat down between Draco and Aiden, which was pretty awkward. Xander looked around and looked a little bored.

"Since its Thursday does anyone want to go do something before we have to start getting ready for the ball?"

"Sounds good to me. How about we go to a club?" Anna suggested.

"Are there any around here?"

"Oh ya come on lets go get ready" she said standing up and making her way to your room.

You and the other girls followed while the guys went in a different direction. After taking about 3 hours to fully get ready, you found the guys in the living room watching a movie. Announcing your readiness, you walked out to a limo waiting for the guys to follow pursuit. When you got there you could hear the music bumping through your chest. Getting out of the car and looking around is what you occupied yourself with while going up to the bouncer. Anna and Amara went up to him and said something to him which made him automatically let you guys through. You went to a table and ordered some drinks when a 

really cute guy came to ask you to dance.

"She doesn't want to" came out of two separate mouths.

You turned around and looked at Xander and Kristen.

"Ya sorry maybe another time though" you said.

"C'mon sis you're dancing with me" Xander said pulling you out of your seat.

You both walked out to the dance floor and started dancing but not the way you would have if he was Draco or Aiden.

"So...Raya...what's your favorite color?"

"Pink. Why?"

"Just trying to get to know you. Your turn"

"Mmk...What is your favorite thing about my best friend over there?"

"Her smile seems to captivate me" he said with a twinkle in his eye meaning something else captivates him.

When the song was over and your game of 20 questions was also over you walked back to the table to see it full of your friends. You sat down next to Draco and reached for your drink. After catching your breath you realized there was a hand on your leg. You followed the hand up to its owner and saw Draco wink at you. You smiled flirtily at him and took his hand and led him out onto the dance floor. A slow song came on, but it wasn't one you have to slow dance to. Basically, you just grinded slowly while his hands explored your body. When that song was over a fast one came on. That one was just as fun as the last.

All through the night you danced with Draco and Aiden a few times. It was fun and you had a great time. It made you realize though that you like Draco a lot more than Aiden. You figured he felt more like than the big brother type than the irresistible hunk you thought him to be. Granted, he's still cute.

It's Friday night and you are nervous as heck. Kristen was sleeping in your room and you guys were catching up while also talking about what could go wrong tomorrow evening.

"What if my hair goes flat?"

"I bet I'll fall in front of everyone on my face!"

"I hope my dress still fits."

"Dang, it would suck if I ripped my dress..."

"Ooh that would suck."

"Yeah...well we might want to get some sleep so we don't look hideous in the morning. Man, I can't believe we're going to be sisters!!"

You guys crawled into your huge bed and tried your hardest to get to sleep even though your jittery feeling wasn't going to let you. Eventually, however, you fell asleep thinking about Draco and how awkward the ball will be since you're going with Aiden and you don't like him like that.


End file.
